warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkbreeze WindClan
Darkbreeze is my OC and will be used in the WindClan roleplay. Appearance Darkbreeze is a silver-gray tabby she-cat with darker gray stripes and emerald green eyes. Her front paws are a dark gray color, almost black. Personality Darkbreeze has a short temper sometimes but is fiercely loyal to WindClan. She is sensitive about her orientation but is open and friendly with cats that support homosexuality or don't consider LGBT+ cats to be any different from other cats. Backstory Darkbreeze was born to Jayflash and Owlflight of WindClan as Darkkit. She was the only kitten in her litter. Darkkit became Darkpaw when she was six moons old and was mentored by Silverstorm, a harsh and judging tom. Darkpaw soon realized she was gay, and though she meant to keep it a secret, it soon slipped out of her. Silverstorm was a cat who despised homosexuality (a homophobe who needs to be destroyed quote Frost) for some reason, and he told Darkpaw that it was wrong to be that way. Darkpaw was upset and asked her mother if that was true. Jayflash assured her it was not. Relieved, Darkpaw continued training with Silverstorm and made sure not to bring it up again. However, Silverstorm soon noticed Darkpaw's feelings for another (female) apprentice named Jadepaw, and the fact that Jadepaw returned those feelings. He punished the two apprentices by making them hunt for the whole day. Jayflash noticed and asked why Silverstorm did that, and Silverstorm told her that the two apprentices were being bad because they were homosexual. Jayflash was shocked that Silverstorm believed this, and told him that there was nothing wrong with it. Silverstorm replied that cats should only love the opposite sex, and that it was weird to be any other way. Jayflash went to her nest deeply disturbed. The next day Jayflash was found with her leg smashed to pieces under a rock, with Owlflight next to her. They were both dead, and Silverstorm's scent was everywhere. When the leader investigated, Silverstorm admitted to it and raged that they deserved it, Jayflash for sympathizing with homosexuals, and Owlflight for loving a cat who believed LGBT+ cats were okay. The leader banished Silverstorm for murder, and gave Darkpaw and Jadepaw their warrior names, Darkbreeze and Jadeblossom. The two of them became dedicated warriors of WindClan, and later, mates. Darkbreeze became a good friend of Hazelfall (owned by Deertail). Darkbreeze went on to finish the apprenticeship of Fernpaw (owner by Star) after Moonfrost (also owned by Star) became a queen, and after Fernpaw received her warrior name, Fernspirit, Darkbreeze became Emberpaw's mentor. (Emberpaw is owned by Aira.) After the death of the deputy, Falconheart, Darkbreeze was made deputy by Honeystar (owned by Piggyxl). Relationships 'Jadeblossom' As Jadeblossom's mate, Darkbreeze loves her very much, enjoying their talks together. She would be very angry if anyone tried to hurt her or do something else that made her feel bad. 'Hazelfall (Deertail)' Hazelfall is a good friend of Darkbreeze, and they always have each other's backs. 'Fernspirit (Star)' Darkbreeze is proud of her former apprentice and maintains a good relationship with her. 'Sagebreeze (Star)' Darkbreeze respects the young medicine cat and likes her kindness and diligence. 'Emberpaw (Aira)' Having just received Emberpaw as an apprentice, Darkbreeze hasn't had time to get to know Emberpaw very well, but hopes that they will become friendly after a while. 'Honeystar (Piggyxl)' Darkbreeze looks up to Honeystar and is proud that he considers her a good candidate for WindClan's deputy. She will do as much as she can to serve him and WindClan. 'Redkit (Timber)' Darkbreeze finds Redkit's disobedience annoying but believes he could grow into a strong, capable and evil warrior. 'Shimmerflight (Timber)' Darkbreeze thinks that Shimmerflight may think a little too highly of Redkit, but overall likes the queen. 'Lightpaw (Cloudy)' Darkbreeze likes Lightpaw and believes she will be a great asset to the Clan once she becomes a warrior. Gallery 539CA8FF-1BA5-48D2-9437-201A213175A9.png|By Piggyxl! Category:WindClan Cats Category:Warriors Category:She-Cats Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Role Play Characters Category:Deputies Category:Work In Progress